<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May I Have This Dance? by BelgianReader2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951187">May I Have This Dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgianReader2/pseuds/BelgianReader2'>BelgianReader2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Bang Challenge, Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Digital Art, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgianReader2/pseuds/BelgianReader2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@94BottlesOfSnapple's summary: "Matt decides it's finally, finally time to come out to Foggy - and also confess his feelings. His opportunity comes in the form of a masquerade ball hosted by Danny Rand. Peter and Wade help Matt prepare an outfit for the ball, and Matt reminisces on his journey to acknowledging and understanding his sexuality."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May I Have This Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/gifts">94BottlesOfSnapple</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920761">Take a Chance On Me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple">94BottlesOfSnapple</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drawn for the Team Red Pride Bang 2020 :) Had loads of fun with this one and learned a lot as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p><p>
[Image Description: Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock dancing together on a light brown background. Matt is facing the viewer and wearing a black shirt and trousers, as well as a pink waistcoat with purple flowers along the bottom half, and a blue skirt that looks like peacock feathers. He is also wearing a black mask with silver swirls and blue, pink and purple edges. Foggy is half turned towards Matt and is wearing a red shirt with darker red pants and a black waistcoat that has a thin dark red line down the side. He is also wearing a red sash around his waist and draped over his left shoulder, and a red horned mask that is the same colour as the trousers, also decorated in silver. Both their waistcoats are slightly sparkly.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>